Time Bomb
by BeautifulAnnabellee
Summary: Because the Ripping Twenties are full of wonderful surprises. Klaus/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Good Evening everyone. I'm just here to introduce my newest story. A story i have so many ideas for it's not even funny. I can't keep my fingers from coming up with ideas so i really hope you enjoy this! It's a romance -gasp- and it's a Klaus/OC. Mainly because i am fascinated with his character and there aren't enough stories with him and an outside love interest out there. Anyway, this takes place back in the twenties, but i'm hoping to eventually have it make sense with what is happening in the show. Just, bare with me please. And if you could, leave a little review. I would love to know if i should continue, or just go back to the drawing board._

_Thanks!_

_Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except the OC and the plot._

* * *

><p><em>It was like a time bomb, set it in motion<em>  
><em>We knew that we were destined to explode<em>  
><em>And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage<em>  
><em>You know I'm never gonna let you go<em>  
><em>-Time Bomb, All Time Low<em>

Rouge; smooth satin traced the contours of her full lips. The color being the only thing comprehensible, her pallor ghostlike in the near darkness. A wayward ray of light from a far off streetlamp filtered in through the window, a mirror, smudged and cracked, catching the beam in saccharine glory. A quiet intake of breath, kohl black lashes fluttering open, and a pair of vibrant green eyes illuminated the young visage. They were bright eyes, lively, like the leaves of an oak tree on a rainy New England day.

They were a starting contrast to the grays and blacks of sodden Chicago; sodden having more meaning than one.

Her nimble fingers went to work almost immediately, setting in pins to tie back her tenacious red curls. Atop her head sat a nest of fiery red locks, stray tendrils falling out of place to frame her lightly powdered face. Something about this action sent a puzzled look to cross her face, eyebrows furrowing as her head cocked to the side, images flying through her mind briefly before she shook her head out, a hasty smile placing itself on her lips.

It was a Friday night in Chicago. Another Friday night where Abigail found herself sitting alone in her modest apartment, listing to the radio spew out news broadcasts about revolutions in Russia and America's hunt for the growing number of bank robbers across the country.

So finally, after much prodding from her friends, Abigail mustered up the courage to meet them out at one of the speakeasy's that had been booming ever since Prohibition started. They were usuals, and they assured Abigail of how perfectly safe it was. " They hadn't been caught yet." Chloe had gushed the previous morning, when she and two others met for breakfast. And it was after this event that Abigail had finally been persuaded, thought she wasn't convinced, not in the slightest.

A sick feeling snuck its way to the pit of her stomach as the minutes ticked by, Chloe and her fiancé having told her they would pick her up at nine. For a moment, or rather, in a habitual pattern, she had been reconsidering her decision. She had risen from her seat at her vanity, paced a few times, before sitting back down once more, the beads of her eggplant colored dress smacking together with her movements.

She rung her hands out nervously, not quite able to shake the uneasiness flooding her system, as though there were red flags popping up in her subconscious, alerting her to some foreign danger. But as she took one more look into her aging mirror, she tried her best to suppress such dark feelings.

The wave of paranoia that seemed to sweep her off her feet moments before slowly began to evaporate, though she still felt the tingles of something unknown tugging at the back of her mind. However, she couldn't give it much thought before a ring of a doorbell sounded throughout the small space.

Giving her dress one more tug, shifting it this way and that, she hastily made it to the door, her heels clacking softly on the wooden floor in the process. A flood of fresh air blew across her features as she opened the door, a soft creak emanating as she met the warm brown eyes of her dear friend Chloe, her blonde hair up in a similar fashion.

" You ready to go?" She asked excitedly, her white teeth shining just a bit too bright, her smile just a bit too wide. Abigail noted these idiosyncrasies in her mind as she hurriedly nodded, plastering a smile onto her own features.

" As ready as I'll ever be."

" Oh come one, Abby." Chloe whined as the two parted from the apartment, walking down the flight of stairs out to the street. Her friend's lack of enthusiasm was really putting a damper on things, especially when she knew how much fun Abigail was going to have, if only she let herself. " Don't be so down, can't you just give it a chance?" Her voice was childishly hopeful and Abigail laughed, a true smile gracing her lips.

" Just get me home without handcuffs."

There was a huff, followed by a roll of dark brown eyes.

" You ruin all the fun."

* * *

><p>The first thing she noticed was the high melodic notes of a trumpet.<p>

No, scratch that. The _first _thing she noticed was the scent of stale alcohol, tinged with something more. A scent that flooded her nostrils immediately as they secretly weaved their way into the bustling club. Passing through a thick red curtain, they entered into an elaborately ornate room filled to the brim with laughing women and drunken men, pretty smiles and blaring trumpets.

Up on stage Abigail noticed a black woman singing, her light blonde hair shining in the light. Her voice was beautiful, and she was momentarily entranced, forgetting the company she had arrived with. But as Chloe came up next to her, whispering excitedly in her ear, she was drawn back to the present time, a content smile on her lips.

" Amazing, isn't it?" Light giggles followed her question, and Abigail glanced over. She was not surprised to see a drink already clutched in her friend's grasp.

" It's alright." She teased, taking the drink from her friends hand and downing it in one gulp. But as suave as she wanted to seem, the light liquid left a slight burn in her throat she hadn't experienced in quite some time, and she was left in a bit of a coughing fit. And this, of course, only brought on a fit of giggles from both parties as they walked further into the bustling building.

Paul, Chloe's fiancé, had already gotten them more drink as they sauntered over to a booth, watching the woman they called Gloria sing a few more numbers. As the time passed they bonded over laughs and liquor, sweet jazz flooding the room, creating a comfortable sound barrier between them and the rest of the clubs inhabitants.

" The music is lovely, isn't it? I find myself so entranced by Gloria's voice." Paul's velvety voice broke through the momentary silence, and Abigail watched absently as Chloe's delicate hand came to wrap itself around Paul's arm, her gaze transfixed.

" It's truly mesmerizing."

* * *

><p>Not too long after they had arrived, another couple found their way over to them all smiles and radiating happiness. The trio greeted them warmly, and before long the friends were drinking even more, sharing stories and jokes that nearly sent them over the edge. The tension and worries were momentarily absent, hiding themselves behind suave suits and bubbling booze that seemed to be bottomless.<p>

Abigail hadn't expected anything of the sort.

In fact, she expected the moment she entered the building that bright blue lights would start flashing, the police storming in full force to carry her away. She wasn't even sure where that spout of confidence had come from, that confidence that led her to this booth, drinking her third, or was it fourth glass of wine.

It was illegal after all, and Abigail was _far _from being a criminal. She never strayed to the other side of the tracks, _this _side of the tracks. She had never had any trouble with the law.

But for now, she was allowed to pretend.

Breezy notes flowed lyrically from one to the next, and as Gloria waltzed back to the stage, ready for another set, she made a cheeky welcome to the newest patron.

" I thought I'd seen the last of you, Niklaus."

Abigail followed her gaze, but could only make out the faint outline of a man from behind; crisp black suit and slicked back locks.

" I fear I may not be able to stay away, my dear."

No one else seemed to have noticed, or, they just didn't seem to care, carrying on their own conversations as if such an event didn't occur. But, upon reflection, Abigail realized it _had_ been a more intimate greeting, not one truly meant for the entire club to hear. Yet, she found herself fascinated nonetheless.

And as if some invisible force had been whispering in his ear, causing the light hairs on the back of his neck to stand rigid, his body turned. His piercing blue eyes scanning the ornate booths as they fell upon the fiery beauty, eyes locking momentarily before her head snapped to the side, forcing herself back into the conversation, her breath hitched and her pulse thrumming.

A content hmm sounded in his chest as he grabbed a glass of wine from the nearby tray, noting in the back of his brain the curiosity sparked by the young red head.

But first, he had to find his sister.

* * *

><p><em>Keep in mind everyone that this is my first attempt at a Vampire Diaries story, and i really want it to be in character. And also, future chapters will be longer. I just really wanted to get this out, and see if anyone found it interesting. And if you have any concerns, feel free to let me know! I do, however, know that a Mary Sue is the death of a story so i will make sure she doesn't fall into this category. Besides that, did'ya like it?(:<em>

_Reviews please, and i can guarantee another chapter very soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh My Goshhh! I can't believe how many people actually enjoy this story so far! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I genuinely can't tell you how much it means to me! I'm sorry i couldn't update sooner, i'm currently sharing my laptop but with all this feedback i can guarantee fast updates, especially if you guys keep this up! Anyway, i know this chapter is still kind of short, i know, i'm just waiting for the big action to get longer, which should be relatively soon...maybe next chapter(: But, like i said before, thank you all so much. I promise you won't be dissapointed, i plan on portraying Klaus as he is portrayed in the show. Which means he's gonna have a bit of evil in him, because duh that's why we love him (:_

_Disclaimer: I have no ownership of these characters besides Abigail and the others i create._

* * *

><p><em>You swear you recall nothing at all<em>  
><em>That could make you come back down<em>  
><em>You made up your mind to leave it all behind<em>  
><em>Now you're forced to fight it out<br>-Fall Away, The Fray _

Clinking glasses barely registered over the endless jazz and the constant chatter.

More people had found there way over to the secluded booth, and there was barely any room left to accommodate all the inebriated bodies. The table was packed, and Abigail sat in the middle of it all, sipping her drink and surveying the crowd.

The club seemed to only get busier as the night wore on.

Gloria was still on stage, her voice drifting in and out of earshot as the conversation grew either interesting or dull. And for the most part, Abigail couldn't keep a stupid smile from curving the edges of her lips. Her current company was as flamboyant as ever, and their constant jokes were beginning to cause a dull ache in her abdomen from constant laughter.

Nothing could dilute the buzz that warmed her body, this night turning into something that she would have deemed almost impossible. But looking back at her night prior to leaving her apartment, it seemed her worries were a mere perfunctory instinct. It was what she _knew _she should do, how she _should _have been acting.

She felt a bit a fool looking back on it, really.

Just a silly girl with her silly worries.

And this was well worth it, regardless.

She lost herself in her own world for a few moments, eyes slightly glassy and gaze transfixed on the liquid within her glass. She barely registered the voice of Claudine, the tug of Chloe's delicate fingers on her wrist. They were heading to the dance floor.

And some dashing young man was asking to whisk her up with them.

Maybe dashing was an overstatement. But, he did have his masculine charms. His hair was a dirtied blonde, slicked back with a few stray strands hanging down framing his face. His eyes were a dark brown, warm and inviting. And his smile was as adorable as it was contagious.

He wasn't exactly what Abigail looked for in a man, but she wasn't here to find her soul mate. And his perfect white teeth and immaculate cheekbones were enough to raise her from her seat and waltz her onto the wood floor of the dance floor without much hesitation.

Chloe sent her a knowing look over her shoulder before Paul gave her a twirl and she was lost from sight.

With nails painted a deep red, the polish having recently been introduced in stores, Abigail rested her hands on the man's chest. His smile, boyish in form, curved upwards in a way that reminded her of her past. And for a moment, flashes appeared in her vision of wayward smiles and childlike laughter. But soon the images faded, leaving only confusion and perceptual uneasiness.

" What's on your mind?"

Her eyes flickered to his instantly, her body cringing instinctually from the sound; warm and smooth like melted butter. But with a flutter of deep kohl eyelashes, and a forced capricious giggle, she recovered. Her hands pressed down a bit harder on his chest, her fingers curving slightly; like readying themselves to claw through to his flesh.

But he didn't notice, and consciously, neither did she.

" Oh, many things. I'm a bit scatterbrained at the moment." She replied offhandedly, not looking for any in depth conversation or profound revelations. And he didn't press any further, yet by the flex in his jaw she knew he was about ready to speak once more.

And something inside of her screamed that this was all so _boring._

She made no attempt to move, however, not yet.

" I know what you may be feeling. It's rather hard to form coherent thoughts when faced with such a beautiful woman such as yourself." His attempt at suave couldn't help but cause a slight flush to redden her cheeks, eyes diverting from his to the floor.

She didn't know if she should feel flattered or self-conscious.

But the latter took too much work, chaining her to a path full of embarrassment and constantly red cheeks. While the former caused a twinge of familiarity, an air that swirled around her head that seemed all too familiar. Yet, she couldn't quite commit to either feeling, lost somewhere in the middle; it was a type of no man's land that she felt content to reside. A place she had found her life to have fallen into, without every remembering making any choices that would cement her to this fate.

But before she found it necessary to completely choose, another young man came swooping in, friendly conversation enveloping the scene, and before long Mr. Bambi Brown Eyes was offering to retrieve her a drink. And she eagerly obliged, watching as her hand slipped from his chest, his form waltzing from the dance floor before she lost sight of him completely.

But to say she was dismayed wouldn't have been entirely true.

In fact, she felt a distinct loosening of the muscles in her shoulders, a quiet sigh escaping her lips before she could ever remember taking in such a breath in the first place. She slowly meandered towards the outskirts of the floor, looking on with idle fascination. Her fingers toyed with the tinkling beads of her dress as she relished in the few moments of peace she'd have before her newly acquired date found her once more.

" I believe you need one of these." The voice was conspicuous, all dashing and persuasive. It was smooth as marble and just as flawlessly beautiful.

And she had heard it once before.

Turning only slightly, eyes angles upwards toward Sea blue orbs, she reached a hand out intuitively, barely registering the bubbling liquid in the glass before she brought it to his lips, watching as he did the same. But not before a smirk twitched at the corners of his immaculate lips.

His eyes had never quite met hers, following her actions rather than catching her gaze, but as he brought the glass down from his lips, his eyes finally met hers. She found herself suddenly immersed in his orbs, drowning in their intensity. They were alive and on fire, full of life and passion with a twinge of unkempt savagery lurking just below the surface.

Her cheeks reddened once more as her gaze shifted infinitesimally, just out of reach of his penetrative, hypnotic scrutiny.

" What gave it away?" She barely managed to squeak out, glass lifting to her ruby lips once more, body turned back to the floor, eyes on him as they strained at the corners. His jaw clenched as a smile spread across his features, free hand tucking into a pocket, body leaning back against a nearby railing. Completely at ease and full of power even she could feel, he opened his mouth to speak.

" I have a knack of understanding pretty girls in pretty dresses." Was his simple, sly response. And Abigail scoffed slightly, but was far from being offended. If anything, he was drawing her in more.

" And I'm just one of these 'pretty girls' am I?" Her tone was playful, biting only in theory. And she shifted closer, watching as the glass went to his lips once more, the amber liquid disappearing rapidly down his throat. But, glass empty, he placed it down on a nearby tray, straightening out and tilting his head closer to hers.

" In a pretty dress, yes." His tone was full of cocky sophistication, utterly and completely true, yet for once Abigail couldn't find it in her to care.

A musical laugh escaped her lips as she turned to him once more, her head cocked to the side as she looked him up and down. She meant to keep it conspicuous, and she was sure it had been, but there was a flicker of fire in his eyes, teeth showing as his smile grew larger before he took another step forward, leaving them only inches apart.

" What's your name, gorgeous?" His tone had taken on something that resembled seriousness, with a mocking edge she wasn't quite sure she had correctly placed. His eyes stared deep into hers and she faltered for a moment, gaze lost before she shook herself free.

"Abigail." She put simply, a breeze blowing though the room causing one of the perfectly placed curls to slide into her eyes.

A breathless laugh escaped him, form moving closer until his face was inches from hers, a fact due mainly to their height difference. But, in a manner that resembled something romantic, his hand reached up, tracing along the contours of her cheek bone, pushing the fiery curl back into place behind her ear before tracing the finger down her neck and across her exposed collarbone; his hand following the movement with dangerous curiosity.

" Abigail," He whispered, breath fanning out across her features, invading her nostrils something sweet and intoxicating. " I rather fancy that." His giggle was almost surreal, contagious and inviting. His finger had lingered a few moments on her neck before he slowly withdrew, though remained planted, bodies nearly touching.

" And what's yours, if I may be so bold." She said partly teasing, a hint of desperation barely discernable. His eyes rolled upwards slowly, lips traveling dangerously close to hers as he debated on an answer.

And she thought he was just being an ass, lips forming themselves into a pout, arms threatening to cross childishly across her chest.

He only smirked back arrogantly.

" Abigail!"

Her head turned sharply to the right, eyes searching for the voice she knew all too well. Somewhere, lost in the crowd, a head of wild blonde locks bobbed up and down. But with the constant moving of bodies, she couldn't quite place her friends position, legs moving forward in search of her.

A hand flashed out of nowhere, resting against the curve of her hips, and the flush contact sent flames across her skin, heat emanating from his towering form. Her eyes fell to the hand first, before following it up to the roguishly handsome visage, light stubble lining his jaw.

His head disappeared momentarily, ducking down until his lips brushed against her ear.

" You can call me Niklaus, and I hope you will." The brush of his lips moved to the side of her jaw, placing a soft kiss against the curve of her cheek before he straightened to his normal height, giving her hip a quick squeeze before sliding himself back into the crowd, grabbing yet another glass of liquor. And Abigail was left stunned, dazed and confused as Chloe had finally caught up to her.

" Are you ready to go?" She asked elated, Paul being clutched behind her. A nod was her response as she was ushered out of the club the way she came in, Chloe retelling the nights events from her perspective, excitement and happiness oozing into the words she uttered.

But before she passed through the tell tale red curtain, she gave the club one final sweep, eyes grazing across the room looking for everything and nothing in particular. But she found nothing but strangers dancing and laughing and having a good time with the liquor that was now illegal. And her hopes fell slightly, the permanent smile etched onto her face falling slightly before she turned back around and flitted out the door.

* * *

><p>A lazy smirk found its way on the face of precarious man, tucked away in a booth far from sight, eyes cast downward as his immediate attention turned from the blazing young woman taking her departure to the amber scotch swirling in his glass.<p>

* * *

><p><em>That's chapter two! I really hope you enjoyed it, and please leave me your feedback so i know what you guys are thinking and feeling about this story! I promise an update by FRIDAY if you guys love me enough to respond (:<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey Everyone. I'm really sorry about how long this took, but there was a storm that took out power, college applications, and family emergences. But i'm back now and i am so excited to be writing again. I know you guys will like this chapter, and i know that you guys are going to love this story. Thanks again to everyone who has favorited and reviewed and left your support it means so much to me and honestly, if it weren't for you guys i probably wouldn't be continueing. So thank you all so much and please let me know how you feel about this chapter. LOVE YOU (:_

_Disclaimer: Own the plot and Abigail, but the Vampire Diaries is not mine._

* * *

><p><em>Eleanor Rigby, picks up the rice<em>  
><em>In the church where a wedding has been<em>  
><em>Lives in a dream<br>__Waits at the window, wearing the face_  
><em>That she keeps in a jar by the door<em>  
><em>Who is it for?<br>__-Eleanor Rigby, The Beatles_

She collapsed on her bed in a heap of awkward limbs and bunched up clothing.

Too tired to remove her dress, and too tired to truly care, she reached around for the covers, grabbing the material roughly and throwing it across her shivering form. It had gotten quite cold as the night wore on, and as Abigail kicked the shoes from her feet, she allowed herself to be immersed in the warmth that now encompassed her.

The liquor had done a good job in rendering her quite exhausted, her legs aching and her feet itching to be freed of the restraining heels. Her head hurt too, the pins now becoming more a bother than anything else. But she was already so comfortable in her bed, the light off and the sounds of cars already lulling her to sleep that she merely ran her hands roughly through the red curls, loosening the pins until they laid haphazardly amongst the newly freed strands.

But just as sleep tugged at her conscience, the bed morphing _just _right beneath the weight of her body, familiar thoughts popped up in her brain, memories from the night flooding her mind that she couldn't quite suppress.

She guessed it was karma, breaking the law had to have its consequences, and this was hers. She wasn't allowed sleep because that god of a man had once again crept into her thoughts. He was all pearly whites and cheeky dimples, a flirt in professionally pressed linens.

And she was inescapably intrigued.

The minutes rolled by as she shifted into a more comfortable position, her back flat against the mattress as her gaze drifted toward the ceiling, painted with water marks and other unknown stains. Sleep no longer tugged at her mind the way it had before, instead, thoughts of the enigma that was Niklaus kept rolling through, like a freight train with dismantled brakes.

She rolled the name on her tongue, wordlessly, carefully, until she could manage to put noise to her efforts.

" Niklaus." She whispered, the soft noise barely audible in the stuffy silence. And the way it rang like bells, the noise familiar and welcoming made her smile giddily to herself, repeating the name until it lost any real meaning. But that didn't stop her from replaying the way his lips quirked up into that sly grin, the way his eyes twinkled a seafoam blue, the way his voice was all gruff and sensual, words sparkling like cold champagne.

Never had a man made her feel the way he did, nor had any man ever left her as awe-stricken and mesmerized as he.

Oh, the field day Chloe would have when she heard of this.

And her night continued much like this, a stream of consciousness full of the roguishly handsome stranger and all things pertaining to him. It wasn't until much later that she realized, somewhere along the way, she had fallen asleep.

She lost track of when her thoughts left off, and her dreams picked up; images of dancing legs and polished smiles enveloping her unconsciousness.

The sun was high in the sky, clouds having cleared if only for the time being, and Abigail's apartment was severely lacking in its essentials.

And, of course, she had waited until the last possible second to run her errands.

So this is why she sat in the line at the market, hair a mess and her eyes blood shot. The alcohol from the not prior had left her feeling a bit uneasy when she awoke, but she had no choice. She had to get out of her apartment, leave the comfortable confines of her home to be bombarded with screeching sirens and ignorant bodies moving this way and that.

As if her head wasn't already about the burst when the sun decided to be extra bright that day.

But she tried to push such negative thoughts to the side for the time being, trying to focus more on the positive than the negative. Like the bright colors of her fruit that day, or the new dress that hung in the window of the store across the street.

But she kept being pulled from her dream-like reverie with every shuffle of the line in front of her, the line that seemed to move at a snail's pace. Her heel began tapping out of impatience, irritation eating at her resolve as her teeth ground together.

And with each passing second, her impatience only grew.

How was she expected to make it through the day? How did no one else seem to be as bothered as she? But as her head rang with girly shrieks, her face remained stoic, serenely stone-like. And she continued her fearless battle against the never-ending market line in the confines of her mind, feet shuffling and fellow shoppers chattering away around her.

After the nightmare of a morning that never seemed to end, Abigail found herself in one of the boutiques downtown, not that she truly had planned on buying anything, but curiosity got the best of her. She hadn't gone shopping for clothing in a long while, and while she wasn't exactly Daddy Warbucks, she did have a nickel or two lying around waiting to be spent.

An elaborate red number stood out from all the rest, hanging off a mannequin against the back wall. Sleeves that hung gracefully off the shoulders, red the color of an apple at it's peak of ripeness, and a shape that formed the body snugly were all attributes that glorified the dress even more. Abigail could barely pry her eyes from the glittering beauty. A few more rings of the door opening couldn't even deter her from the dress that would match oh so beautifully with her fiery locks.

But as she stepped nearer, her hands running along the scarlet fabric, her eyes found the price and she gasped softly.

"If only." She whispered softly to herself as her fingers traced along the folds. There was a soft chuckle from behind her, one that was barely discernable, but evidently meant for her to hear.

Her head whipped back in a flash, straightening up as though she had done something wrong as the owner of the voice emerged from behind racks of colorfully crafted clothes.

" It's a beautiful dress, isn't it?" The short brunette girl said, with hair cut short in a way that resembled Dorothy Janis, as she seemed to float forwards, hands trailing along fabric as she drew closer. Her eyes never really met hers, instead resting solely on the red gown. But as she came to a stop next to Abigail, she turned. " And it would look just lovely with your eyes. Tell me, are your eyes naturally that green?" Her voice held a twinge of something foreboding, something sinister masked with sick sweetness. Yet Abigail remained perplexed, thrown off by the aberrant question.

" How could they not be?" She replied with a slight laugh, nervously switching her weight from one black heel to the other. The small brunette cocked her head to the side, eyes narrowing noticeable, but not malevolently, almost in a knowing way. Abigail stood speechless, waiting, uncertain and certainly a bit wary. Though something about the girl in front of her seemed familiar, but with another shift of her feet she lost any sense of that familiarity.

" Just curious, no real reason behind it." She said dismissively, eyes traveling up and down the length of the blonde in front of her before continuing. " I saw you out last night, at the club." She whispered, eyes sparkling and voice soft. " You seemed like you were having fun, but that it wasn't really your thing, like you were a bit uncomfortable."

Abigail was again rendered speechless, slightly suspicious, and definitely confused. But she couldn't make a move towards the door, she could barely make a move to speak. And yet, everything that was being said was almost exactly true.

" I guess you could say that…Um, I'm sorry, but have we met before?"

Running a hand through her dark locks she smiled a reply.

" We've crossed paths once or twice," a taunting chuckle, " but it's been a while. I'm Emma." She extended her arm out in a manner that feigned friendliness, and Abigail warily extended hers as well.

When their hands interlocked, Abigail cringed, eyes snapping shut as images and emotions ran through her psyche. Fire lapped at her skin and pleasure rocked through her body. There was anger and passion and laughter and war. There were bloody smiles and kohl black eyes.

And then she was snapped back.

Her breathing was ragged and her heart was pounding, she watched the Girl, Emma, smile before she pushed her way towards the door.

She was out of the store and into the cold air in seconds, leaving Emma behind to gaze back up to the red gown unperturbed. " I'll be seeing you soon, Abigail."

With the door securely locked and her mind effectively scattered, Abigail fumbled around her apartment in a sort of unorthodox frenzy. She could still feel everything, and her mind was screaming at her that all of this was just too crazy to be real. It had to be some trick, something that Emma had done. Or it could have been nothing. And as much as Abigail couldn't fully believe it had been a figment of her imagination, she knew the latter was the safest choice. But she still continued her unusual stumbling, beginning to clean then moving to make food, then cleaning again, then reading.

She couldn't quite calm herself down.

But as the sun crept lower on the horizon, she couldn't help but feel a heightening in her paranoia. So much so that when a knock sounded at her door, she jumped, glass slipping from her fingers and smashing against the floor. " Shit." she breathed, torn between cleaning up the shattered remains and answering the door. But running a frustrated hand through her hair, she stepped over the glass and walked towards the door.

Flinging it open almost too aggressively, she shocked the person standing on the other side of the mahogany door.

" Oh my _god _Abby, you scared me. Wait, are you alright?" Her voice took on a tone of concern almost as soon as she took in the disheveled look of her friend. Abigail laughed dejectedly, opening the door even wider for her friend to enter. And as soon as the door closed, the hysterics began, Abigail retelling her story in all its glory, Kleenex's littering the ground and pillows forming a makeshift fort on the floor. And the girls remained together on the floor for hours, talking and laughing and reinforcing the friendship that flourished all those years ago, when both girls were still in uniforms and they walked together home from school.

After calming own from another fit of obnoxious laughter, both girls heaving for breath, chests in pain, Chloe spoke.

" You're not crazy, Abby. You were exhausted from last night, and you were drinking remember? Plus, this girl sounds totally bonkers. Just…don't let this get to you, okay?" Her voice took on a level of sincerity that had been lacking within their relationship lately, and Abigail welcomed it with open arms, throwing herself at her best friend and suffocating her in a hug.

" Maybe I just need some more sleep."

The both clutched each other tightly, but Chloe was the first to pull away.

" No what you need is another night out to calm your nerves, release all this stress and paranoia…hey, don't give me that look. I'm not even giving you a choice. You're coming over and we are going out. I have the perfect dress for you to wear."

Abigail was reluctant to give in, but she was far too exhausted and far too weak to really put up much of a fight. So, with a limpness in her limbs, Abigail obliged, rising from the floor and gathering a bag of her things.

Off for another night of never- ending alcohol and flourishing dresses; count Abigail in.

Walking through the same thick curtain, smelling the same aroma the flitted through the air, and meeting some of the same people still didn't stop Abigail from being just as amazed as she was the previous night. If anything, she was more so, having a different perspective this time around. Gloria was in a Blue dress tonight, and her voice was just as magical as it had been the night before.

And in not time, Abigail was sipping on her glass of wine, mingling with Chloe as she refused to leave her side.

They spent most of their time on the dance floor, dancing with Paul and a few of their other friends, but they always found themselves twirling towards one another again, laughing and drinking and having a marvelous time.

Tonight went by a bit more smoothly than the previous, a lot more rehearsed, planned. It lacked the stress that was ever-present the night prior, the anxiety and the tension that left Abigail's muscles taught and sore. And the thoughts of the mysterious Emma were almost completely forgotten, liquor sliding down the tunnels of their throats blurring anything that could resemble reality.

Abigail had just let her hands slip from the chest of their friend Johnny when she found herself being twirled into the arms of another man; cologne wafting around his crisp suit, eyes alive and roguish stubble lining his jaw.

And the second their eyes met, Abigail melted.

" Miss me, sweetheart?" His voice rolled through her ears like sand in a bottle, smooth and rough and majestic all at once. Mesmerizing was an understatement, and Abigail couldn't even control all the emotions that flooded through her. All the girlish fantasies conjured up the night before rising to the surface, and all the doubts about the afternoon disappearing entirely.

But with a flip of her hair, the red curls hanging from her bun loosely, she played off her blushing cheeks, licking her lips in an almost predatory manner.

" I'm not quite sure, ask again later." A sly grin placed itself on her lips as he chuckled humorously, eyes alight with hunger.

" You little minx."

His hands held her waist securely, fingers linking together against the curve of her back as he pulled her closer. Her own hands, which rested on his shoulders joined together as their bodies moved towards one another, and another blush flooded her creamy visage.

" I wasn't sure I'd see you again, especially not tonight." He divulged eyes bouncing around the room before falling upon hers once more. And Abigail only fell harder.

" And why is that, planning on skipping town sometime soon?" There was laughter in her voice as she spoke, and his lips curved upwards in response, but there was still a hardening to his eyes that confirmed her remark.

" I don't spend too much time in one place, there's simply too much to see in the world for me to spend too long situated in a singular area." Abigail felt something break a little at his words, something that made her stomach do an uneasy and unwelcome flip. But she quickly tried changing the course of the discussion, in hopes of lightening the dreary mood she found herself falling into.

" I like that, traveling the world. There's a lot of very interesting places I'd love to discover." There was wonder in her voice as she spoke, and his eyes twinkled in surreal amusement.

" There are so many marvelous things in this world, you just have to uncover them." Silence fell on the pair as they continued they waltz, but it was comfortable and as the song ended, their feet never slowed their movements, moving right into the next tune.

" So what's a pretty girl like you doing here without a date?"

She was pulled from her trance so abruptly that she stuttered her reply, but as she caught his gaze, she felt a strange sensation. A sickening in her stomach as she felt the need to vomit overcome her. Her mind went fuzzy and she had the strangest urge to just shut up and oblige. But then their was the turning of her stomach and a stinging in her brain that caused her to stumble backwards, her hand flying up to her forehead and her eyes falling to the ground.

And as soon as she did, the pain stopped.

It took her a few moments to compose herself, straightening up as she felt a pair of feminine hands wrap around her shoulders. Rising up, the sound of Chloe in the background, she looked up to the bewildered face of Niklaus, staring at her with a peculiar expression on his face before walking towards her, placing a hand against her cheek as he spoke.

" Are you alright there, love?"

But she couldn't quite concentrate on the words coming from his immaculate lips, or the soothing comfort coming from her best friend. Her eyes were transfixed on the end of the club, where a small brunette girl sat swirling a drink in her hand, playing with the olives that sat in the glass. And after a moment, her eyes jumped to hers, a smile spreading across her cheeks as she gave her an encouraging wave.

Off in the distance, Jazz was playing.

* * *

><p><em>Did you guys like this chapter? I really enjoyed it, but it was also kind of filler. But stuff gets interesting and wierd realll soon so get ready! I mean this Emma chick, what? (; Anyway, not that Vampire Diaries is over till January ( btw what the fuckkk really?) I think i'll be able to catch up with this season in time for it to pick back up again wooo! So While we won't have that, we have this! Really hope this is interesting for you, and i'd love feedback!<em>

_Also, i'm shipping Klaroline lately, and i'd love to know if you think i should write anything with them in it? yes, no maybe? Anyway night alll!_

Review Sweethearts (;


End file.
